Dark Lilli
by MidnitStar
Summary: It's been years since Easter was destroyed. Yeah, I know all about it. Now my mother created a company to replace them, Dark Lilli. I'm against it, all of it. To make sure she can find the Embryo without Amu in the way, she wants to rid the world of her existence. Good luck mom, when I'll be standing in your way!
1. Prologue

††Prologue††

I hate being related to my mother, I know she hates being related to me. To me she's a despicable human being, to her I'm the worst child ever born on this Earth. Why shouldn't I think that way? She works for Dark Lilli for crying out loud, an organization that replaced Easter Corporation. It disgusts me to think that she actually takes away children's hopes and dreams for a freaking egg that doesn't exist; it disgusts her that I refuse to work with her and her company.

She got my brothers to, but there is no way in heck that I'd ever do something so cruel. I hate her guts, especially when I was one of the children that she tried crushing their dreams. I refused to listen to her, eventually Haru was born, a gothic chara that gives me the strength to become the singer I want to be.

I now run the band, Starlight Prayer. "Akio, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Haru. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Just thinking, that's all."

Haru perched atop of my head. "What are we going to do? Your brothers are going to go after her."

"I know that, they want her out of the way so she can't stop them just like she did with Easter." I said, thinking of the story my mother told me when I was a kid.

My gaze moved down, to all of the fellow high school students. One in particular stuck out, Amu Hinamori and her four guardian characters, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. "When were they planning on attacking her?" Haru asked, bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"I don't remember, do you really expect me to remember all of the garbage my mother and brothers spout?"

Haru sighed. "I'm surprised that you're even popular among the ladies Akio."

I thumped him in the head. "Well, thanks Haru. You are such a big help with girls, especially when you ditch me when they come around."

"Hey! I help you on stage though." Haru pouted.

"Whatever, our target is leaving. Let's go." I said, leaping to the next building's roof, Haru following.

"Alright! I've been waiting to go against your mother since the day I was born."

I rolled my eyes at Haru, leaping to the next building, following Amu to make sure my idiotic brothers weren't going to cause trouble.


	2. Chapter One

††Chapter One††

I stepped in the door, taking off my shoes. Usually, I'd say I was home, but it's not like anyone would answer. It's been that way since I was six and my mother decided to try her chances with destroying my dreams, Haru almost became an X-Egg.

"Why is home always so boring?" Haru whined, sitting atop of my head.

"Don't ask me, try my mother. Of course, she may try to stuff you down the drain and turn on the garbage disposal for being _my_ guardian chara." I said, remembering the last time Haru was around while she was in the kitchen.

He was following behind me, while I was going to get breakfast. She turned around and grabbed him out of the air, a cruel look on her face and tried stuffing him into the garbage disposal. My mother didn't stop until, I kicked her in that sensitive spot behind her knee and she fell to the ground.

Haru sighed in agreement and started messing with my black hair. I walked in the house, my bag hanging over my shoulder. "Hey mom." I said, walking past the kitchen.

Of course, she mumbled her comment, "Nice to see you _traitorous son_."

I ignored it and kept walking upstairs to my room. "Hey, Akio do you think you'll have another guardian egg?"

"I don't know, you're the only one I'm worried about right now. If I do have another, then they'll also be my priority." I said, finishing up my homework.

"Talking about ridiculous garbage again?"

I looked up at my window, seeing one of my three older brother's guardian chara, Al. "What do you want you evil creep, that likes to stalk other guardian character for their master?" Haru asked, in a very polite tone.

Al stared at Haru, a glare upon his small features. "Shut up gothic singer piece of…"

"What're you here for? 'Cause if it's annoy the heck out of me, you've done your job so go back to Kai." I said, standing up to close my window.

"No, that's not why I'm here." Al said. "Kai wanted me to tell you that we'll be going after Amu tomorrow."

"And why are you stupid little pieces of…." I grabbed Haru out of the air and covered his mouth with my finger.

"Why are you two sharing this information with me?" I asked, ignoring the squirming and cursing Haru in my fingers.

"Because you _are _ his baby brother, he wants to make sure you show." Al said, his eyes taunting my every being.

"What if I don't want to show because she's with Tadase or any of the other former guardians?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He'll go against them all. Not to mention call Yoruichi and Kurai."

"Too bad he can't call Rika." I said, reminding him of my eldest sibling and only sister.

"No, but he wanted to give you this." Al said, tossing an invitation at me, using all his strength himself.

I released Haru to catch it. I looked at it, but when I looked up to ask Al, the little bugger was already gone. So, I opened the invitation.

_Hey ya baby brother! _

_ Remember that the attack begins tomorrow!_

_ It's always more entertaining to see your expression when something you've worked so hard for is ruined! I just __**LOVE**__ that look of shock and absolute terror._

_ See ya tomorrow baby brother, don't forget to join the party. I'm sure your friend Amu would love for you to see her! ~Kai~_

My eye twitched in disgust, what kind of invitation was this?! I crumbled it up, tossing it at Haru, who kicked it into the trashcan, scoring. "And he scores!" Haru cheered, dancing around in the air like I do on stage.

"You're so weird man." I said, yet I was smiling about it.

I went down for dinner for once in ten years, staying down there with my mother and three bothers, whoops I mean brothers. "Hey, did you read?" Kai asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Nah, Haru and I tossed it in the garbage. He scored a goal, in the first try, better than the other times." I said high fiving Haru.

Kai glared, going back to his food, it was hard to believe that he actually believed me. "How was school?" My second older brother, Kurai asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer the dumb question." His guardian character, Naru said apparently annoyed.

"Fine, no thanks to you guys. I keep missing practice because I have to go on these shifts with Amu to make sure you guys aren't being your usual moron selves." I said.

My eldest brother, Yoruichi asked, "Then, why don't you join us. It would be whole lot easier if you aren't protecting this girl on your own."

"I'm not, I'm sure that her friends know a lot about Dark Lilli, less than they'd want to, but still." I said. "And I have Haru to check when I can't."

Haru puffed out his chest at that and smiled. "You look ridiculous." Yoruichi's guardian character, Aki said.

"At least I don't work for the losing side!" Haru said, perching on top of my head.

"Shut up Haru! You're the loser!" Al shouted, sitting down on the table.

My mother seemed irritated, not that I cared. She always seemed annoyed when I'm around. "Excuse me." I said, scooting away from the table.

Haru looked up from holding Al in a choke hold, the other two trying to help their buddy. "Akio, I have one question." My mother said, finally looking me in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you insist on helping your friend? Is she that important?"

"Yep, one she's my friend. Second, she can stand in your way." I said, grinning.

She stood, her hands on the table. "I will get her Akio, you cannot change that fact."

"You'll have to go through me, if you make past me then the guardians. Can't forget them mom."

She glared at me, knowing that I was speaking the truth. "Good luck with your little plan tomorrow." I said, leaving, but stopped in the doorway. "By the way, Kai, I'll be the one enjoying the look on your face when I kick your…"

"Get out." My mother said, pointing for me to leave.

I smirked at all of their surprised faces. My brothers have never heard me cuss or attempt to. Not even my mother, that's why she cut me off. I loved Kai's shocked expression that I'd actually read his stupid invitation.

So I went up back to my room, feeling better than ever, not to mention Haru was laughing along with me at their faces!


	3. Chapter Two

††Chapter Two††

The alarm clock blared in my ear, echoing through the once quiet room. I reached one hand out of the warmth of the covers, patting around on the top of the black digital clock, searching for the off button. When my fingertips found it, I pressed down hard on it, but the noise droned on in my ears.

I grabbed the alarm clock, sitting up, and tossed the thing across the room. Haru peeked out of his black and purple egg, rubbing his eyes. I fell back into my pillows, a small smile on my face. What kind of moron would get up this early? That's when I remembered that today was indeed Friday, the last day of school for this week and the day of my gig, boss said that I had to do a duet with some chick.

Quickly, I sat back up, looking at my mangled up alarm clock that had slid to the floor, making nothing but a small murmur of noise. I flipped off the covers, climbing out of bed, tripping over my covers. I fell to the floor in a heap of blankets. Haru blinked confused at me, then slid back into his egg.

When I hopped in the shower, the water was freezing cold. I banged on the wall. "Dang it all Kai! Why do you have to waste all the hot water?!"

I washed and hopped back out, shivering. I managed to pull on my school uniform, hopping around the room like a moron. Then, I grabbed Haru, stuffing him while he was in his egg into my bag. I slid across the floor into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast and a small box of milk. With that, I pulled on my shoes and ran out the door.

Haru popped his head out of my bag, his hair a mess. "What time is it?"

I stuffed the last of the toast in my mouth and began to sip my milk. "Time for you to stop asking questions and do something about that mop on your head."

My guardian chara stuck his tongue out at me before slipping back into the bag. I took a sharp turn around the corner, slightly bumping into Rima and Nagihiko. "Sorry about that!" I called over my shoulder.

Haru floated up from my bag and sat atop my head. "You complain about me, but all you did was wet your hair and called it a day."

"Well, my hair is better wet than brushed." I smiled.

Haru rolled his eyes and yawned. At school, I leaned back in my chair, feet on the desk, looking out the window. The pretty boy, Tadase was out there, along with Amu and her boyfriend, Ikuto. Of course he was standing by the gate. He looked up and saw me, he smirked and waved. I glared and was about to give him the finger. "So what's up Akio?"

I looked up and saw my friend, and lead guitarist, Ayako. "Nothing much, just doing the usual, hating my life."

Ayako raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "How? I mean, girls fall at your feet over your hotness. They always smile or blush when you walk by and glance their way." She said, placing her hands on my desk. "The guys love your music and the girls love you. What is there not to love about your life?"

I sighed; she wouldn't believe me even if I told her. She'd laugh and ask if I'd been hanging around her dork of a little brother. "My family." I decided to say. "They make my life a living nightmare."

She placed her hands on her hips and leaned away from my desk. "Oh Akio, you shouldn't let those jerks get to you. If they have a problem with you then they should be the ones to change, you're perfectly fine." She smiled as the bell rang; she landed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

At least she understands me, well, all of my band members do. Ayako has a father that never pays any attention to her unless he's drunk, so she moved in with her hardworking mother. My bassist, Aoi, well his parents have issues with him being Goth and having an interest in both male and female. And my second guitarist, Ren, he doesn't have his parents, but with his grandparents, they pressure him into running the family business, even though he hates it.

So yeah, they're all kind of like me, have a little hurt and really messed up garbage in all of our lives. So we all get along and understand one another. I snapped out of my thoughts, just in time to see Tadase drop Amu off in our class and leave.

She looked at me and smiled, I put up a peace sign and looked away, probably earning a few comments from the girly boy. This class we had started a project, we had to find a partner and have a big presentation about, wait what was it again, I really don't remember. Oh well, not that I care.

Amu came to me. "Hey Akio, want to work together."

"Uh, sure." I said, sliding my feet off of the desk.

A bunch of girls seemed to sigh in depression, others glared at Amu as she scooted her desk closer to me. "Alright, so here's what I was thinking." She started leaning in close, pointing to the paper.

I tried hard not to pay any attention to her being do close, but it was hard when I kept seeing Haru, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all snickering and looking at me and Amu. Amu looked up at me her golden eyes anticipating an answer out of me. "So what do you think?"

"Uh, I think it's great." I smiled, knowing that I hadn't been listening.

Apparently, she noticed as well. Amu knocked me on the top of my head and explained her idea to me once more. "So now what do you think?"

"I think it's great, I like it. So, I get the notes about the history of it and also get the pictures of the current place?"

"Yeah, and I can start the notes about the company currently and can start the paper after I have your notes as well." Amu said, brushing a loose strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good to me, I'll get started tonight after my gig." I said.

"I heard that you're going to do a duet."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know if I can go. My friend Utau has a gig as well." Amu said.

"Tell her I wish her luck."

The bell rang, the students rushing to put their chairs back. The rest of the day went by in a blur, too fast for me to even remember what I did. When I reached my home, Haru called out, "We're home ya'll suckers! Miss us?!"

I shook my head and went up for Kai's room. He opened the door before my knuckles could even reach the wood. "What's up baby brother?"

"I just came to tell you that if you start the attack while I'm at my gig, I'll kill you." I smiled.

"Oh you mean that? I was only kidding, there is no attack, I just wanted to see your reaction."

I clenched my fists, pulled an arm back to thrust in forward connecting with his jaw. "The only one that enjoyed a reaction was me ya dirt bag."

With that, I left the house, now wearing my clothing for the gig, leaving Kai on the floor, swirls in his eyes. Haru was still laughing at that, how I knocked the stars out of him. When I reached backstage, I found my band surrounding a young female. "Hey guys." I said, grabbing their attention.

Ayako looked at me, smiling. "You'll never guess who you're singing a duet with."

"Uh-huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Utau!" Aoi jumped up, a wide grin on his face.

As if on cue, the singer stepped out of their circle. She looked me up and down. "So you're the Akio that I've heard so much about."

I snorted. "Yeah right, I'm a rookie and you're flipping famous, I'm surprised you're even here."

Haru leaned over my shoulder, looking at the two eggs attached to her belt. "Cool! You're just like us!" He exclaimed.

I face palmed myself, sometimes I wonder about the little guy. Utau nodded. "I guess you're right Akio, I normally don't do duets with newbies."

My lips twitched up into a smile. "Well, you're about to see the talent of this newbie."

Utau smiled, walking away, patting me on the shoulder. "I look forward to it, Akio."

I laughed. "Bring it on princess."

It was kind of weird, to work with Utau, a girl that used to work with Easter. Of course, she changed and I want nothing to do with it. I walked up to my friends. "Let's blow their minds through the roof tonight."

I got a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'heck yeah'. We were ready; I was going to show what I was made of, to Utau, to my fans, and to everyone else. And when my family plans the attack, I'll show them the same, what I can do, that I am no kid.


	4. Chapter Three

††Chapter Three††

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, readjusting the towel on my neck. "You worked hard up there Akio." My manager, Hana smiled, giving me a small pat on the back.

"Thanks Hana, I don't feel like I've worked hard though, but I guess you must be right." I said, taking a sip of water. "I think I could've done better."

Aoi crouched down in front of me, then placed his hands on my lap. "Akio, dude what do you mean you could've done better? You were awesome up there." He smirked, making me raise an eyebrow at him. "And if you don't agree I'll torture you."

Just then, the brunette started moving his hands up and down my thighs, making me gag on my water. Hana started patting me on the back, Aoi was laughing, while still caressing my thighs. I took another sip when calmed down, held up a finger for Aoi to wait, and spat it out into his face. He fell onto his back and repeatedly screamed, "Gross! Ew, gross!"

I burst out laughing, until I heard someone clear their throat. _Yukari Sonjou, Utau's manager. _I thought to myself. Hana smiled. "Ah, Sanjou-San, I've been hoping to talk to you after words."

Aoi tugged at my shirt. "Oi, Hana, Akio and I are going to chat it up with the gang about tomorrow while you two talk about manager…stuff?"

I laughed, but still followed after Aoi. But when I passed by Sanjou-San, she seemed to be eyeing suspiciously. I had a feeling that she knew what I was up to or what my family was up to. Ayako looked over her shoulder, staring right past Aoi and at me. Ren peered past her, grinned and waved us over. "So what did we miss?" Aoi asked, cheerful, as if I hadn't just spat at his face.

"We were just wondering about the trip. Akio's always busy and we were wondering if it was still on." Ayako said.

I ruffled her hair and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love being around you guys." I said. "Besdes, I wouldn't dare miss your birthday tomorrow, especially when I already got a present for you."

Ayako blushed and smiled. "O-M-G! Akio finally remembered Ayako's birthday!" Aoi and Ren exclaimed, mock horror on their faces.

I laughed. "First of all, don't say O-M-G out loud. Second, you two are overreacting, I've only forgot her birthday that one year and that was when I had a lot on my mind."

Just as Ayako opened her mouth to speak, there was a light tap on my shoulder, someone saying, "Akio?"

I turned around, finding Amu. I should've guessed I'd run into her especially after I saw Utau. "Hey Amu! What a coincidence meeting you here."

She punched me in the arm playfully. "You knew I'd meet you here didn't you?"

"Well, to a point." I grinned.

"So who's the cutie? She your girlfriend Akio?" Ren asked, leaning on my shoulder.

Amu seemed to blush, but I shoved Ren off quickly before anyone could see my reaction. "No man, Amu already has a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah!" Ayako said. "She dates the 'prince'!"

"So is she coming with us this weekend?" Aoi asked, completely changing the subject.

Mentally, I sighed a breath of relief. "I doubt if Amu really wants to join us on a trip to the beach."

Amu seemed to hesitate.

I knew she'd want to come, but I could see that she really didn't think it was a great idea to be around me and my band without her boyfriend. It ticked me off, but not that much. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "Sure, I'd like to go." She said, acting cool.

"Yes! Now I don't have to be the only girl!" Ayako shouted.

"Aw! You know you love us!" Ren and Aoi shouted in unison.

"Whatever!" Ayako laughed.

I looked at Amu. "You can bring your friends along. My manager and I are paying, so you don't have to worry about money."

"Sounds good." I saw Amu's shoulders loosen up.

Haru cheered. "Alright! Now I can hang out with everyone!" He wrapped, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia in a tight hug. "Even though these four are my favorite!"

"Can't breathe ~desu." Su gasped.

"I can see my life flashing before my eyes!" Miki shouted, passing out in his arms.

Haru was shocked at his friend's reaction. "Not even I can cheer this on." Ran whispered, following Miki in unconsciousness.

"Your hug is full of love, but also death." Dia passed out.

Haru released them all from his death hug, screaming for them all to wake up. I shook my head at the scenery. "We're meeting up at the train station tomorrow." Ayako said. "And remember to bring you swimsuit."

Aoi leaned close to Amu. "You'll really enjoy seeing Akio without a shirt, even if you're already taken. The girls are always checking him out."

I smacked Aoi upside the head. "Dude! Shut up!" I laughed, even though I knew that girls did check me out.

Utau walked up, placing a hand on Amu's shoulder. "Ready to go Amu? Ikuto's waiting outside for you."

"Yeah." She waved. "Bye."

I waved back, smiling. I should've guessed that, that stinking cat would've been here. Haru landed on my head. "I can't wait until tomorrow." He said, I could tell he was smiling too.

"I bet tomorrow will be fun." Ayako smiled.

"Bet? I _know_ it'll be fun!" Ren grinned.

"And besides, even if it isn't we'll make it fun. Right Akio, Ren?"

"Heck yeah!" Ren and I shouted.

"Hey. You guys can't forget me." Ayako huffed, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

I placed a hand on her head. "We can't forget you, you're the life of the party Ayako."

She smiled, blushing and spun around on her heel, leaving to grab her things. "So Akio, what did you buy Ayako?" Aoi asked, him and Ren leaning close to hear.

Even Haru seemed interested, even though he was there, but of course the little guy was sleeping in my bag. "I bought her that diamond necklace that she was always telling us that she wanted for months." I said.

"You mean the one that we said was to expensive?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Jeez, Akio, how did you manage to get that?" Aoi questioned, grabbing my hands. "Tell us you secret, Akio-Sensei."

I laughed and pulled my hands away. "First, I have a part-time job. Second, I'm the leader of this band. And third, my mom runs a company and even though she really doesn't like me, she gives me allowance. It's not that hard to buy something. Besides, do you even how much that guitar I bought you last year Aoi, and those professionals giving you your piercings Ren?"

"Uh… No." They both said.

"Let's just say it was a lot."

"Hey guys, my mom's here, see ya!" Ayako said, pushing through the door.

Hana placed her hands on her hips, smiling at the three of us. "Alrighty boys, ready for your ride home?!"

"Oh yeah!" We all shouted, even Haru joined in.


	5. Chapter Four

††Chapter Four††

"Akio!" Ayako shouted, making me turn around.

I smiled and waved at her. "Happy birthday Ayako."

"So what did ya get me?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

My hand reached for my bag, unbuckling the side of the messenger bag. Haru popped up and shoved the small jewelry box at me. I grabbed it, my guardian character winked at me. "Here." I said, passing it to her.

Ayako gingerly opened the box, gasping in surprise. "I love it Akio! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around me.

She stepped back. "Can you help me put it on?

I nodded and pulled around her neck, clicking the clasps together. "Akio! Ayako!" I looked up to see Aoi and Ren.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, walking over to them.

"So who drove you guys?" Ayako asked.

"Who else, but our lovely manager, Hana!" Ren gestured to our manager.

Hana looked very prepared to have fun. She wore a loose skirt that showed off one of her thighs, a low cut shirt, and a sun hat. "I burn easily." She said , pointing to the hat.

I nodded. "I get it; my sister does the same thing."

"Man, I miss seeing you sister. That girl is hot!" Ren said, I slugged him in the arm.

"Dude that's my sister!"

After a bit of waiting, Amu and the rest showed up. I was pretty excited to actually talk to her elementary friends, but then again, talking to Ikuto wasn't really something that made me leap for joy. The guy seriously got on my nerves. Haru even said that he saw lightning between the two of us. Ayako, Ren, and Aoi enjoyed being around them, but they didn't really know these guys.

On the train, I took my seat and passed out almost immediately. I guess it happens when you wind up having to stay up all night listening to a lecture about socking your brother. Besides, the two eldest brothers, Kurai and Yoruichi were laughing their butts off and not at me. Kai was the only one that seemed to not have a good time.

I dreamt about the times with my dad, before he died of a disease.

_ "Hey daddy, when do you think mommy will finally spend time with me again?" I asked, looking away from the starry sky, to my father, whom Yoruichi and Kai resembled. _

_My dad hugged me, which didn't shock me, it made me smile. "Your mother is very busy Akio, but do not worry. I know that your mother, Fumiko loves you, your brothers, and your sister with all of her heart."_

_But deep down, I felt as if she didn't. "But… Kai says that mommy favors them more than me and Rika." I said, tearfully._

_ "Don't listen to Kai, I don't know what they teach that boy, but I worry about him a lot. I don't know how he's going to make it in the real world."_

_I laughed. "What about Kurai and Yoruichi?"_

_ "Ah, Kurai is smart and athletic, but sometimes he's not very bright. Yoruichi, well, let's just say, he's too serious and speaks logically way too much."_

_I laughed even harder, holding my gut. "What about me and Rika?"_

_ "Rika, she is very smart and very mature. She loves to make serious situations funny and allow other to smile. Rika cares for others and helps them even when she's already having troubles of her own. And you, Akio, you're just like Rika. Except with your own little flare and that's why people love you, for being you."_

I felt a light poke on my arm. Groaning, I brushed it off. "Akio! Get up!" I heard Haru shout.

Still. I did not budge. "Akio, c'mon you're going to miss the view." A voice said, that sounded like Amu's.

My eyes slowly opened, looking into Amu's golden ones. She was sitting right across from me, her hand on my forearm. "What view?"

She sat back and pointed out the window. Almost immediately, I felt wide awake. I pressed up against the window, looking out at the bright blue ocean, lapping the crystal sandy shores. Ren and Aoi were right behind me, they both stood up., grabbing each side of the window. "Ready! GO!" And they yanked it up, both of them grinning.

"It smells so salty!" Aoi shouted.

"It smells fresh!" Ren added.

"No stuff, now will you dogs get your heads back in the window." Ayako said.

Ren laughed. "Put a leash on me then baby."

Aoi joined in laughing. "How about I kick your butt?" Ayako raised an eyebrow.

Quickly, they both sat down. Apparently, they both didn't want to feel Ayako's wrath. Haru chuckled at my surprised expression. "How long are you going to look like that?"

I snapped out of the trance and stared at Haru and laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. I've never been to the beach before. My mother always refused to let me go, and I never had the time. Nobody understood why I was so excited, except probably Haru and my band.

Once off the train, Hana explained that she has a hotel room and everything planned out. "So, how about we go there first to change and have some fun?!"

We all cheered. It didn't take too long to walk to the hotel and get changed. Haru and I were like the first people out. "Wow, look at all of this Akio. It's way better than home!"

"I agree with you man. It really is amazing out here." I smiled.

"Is it your first time out to the beach Akio and Haru?" Amu asked from behind.

I turned to face her. My face almost turned bright red. She wore a black and pink bikini top with matching shorts. "Yep! We've never gotten to go." Haru said.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's have some fun!" Ran cheered.

"Alright!" Haru agreed, flying off with his friends.

That left Amu and I alone. We started down the beach. "So you've been to the beach before?" I asked Amu.

"Yeah, I have, a few times."

"I bet you had fun."

"Yeah, I did." She smiled.

There suddenly was a heavy weight on my back. "C'mon Akio! Keep it moving!" Kukai grinned, pointing forward.

I raised an eyebrow. "Kukai…"

"Kukai-Senpai!" Kukai corrected.

"Whatever, Kukai-_Senpai_, what're you doing on my back?"

He grinned again. "Do you really have to ask?"

That's when I remembered Ikuto came along. And I guessed that he wanted time with Amu. I wanted to protest, but I knew that people would think something was up. "Prepare for a bumpy ride!" I shouted, sprinting down the beach, Kukai laughing.

It was kind of weird to have a guy on my back, but I've done it with Aoi and Ren when we were kids, so it wasn't that big of a deal. When I dropped Kukai into the sea water, I looked over to see Amu and Ikuto, he had her chin cupped in his fingers, he tilted her head up and landed a kiss right on her lips. When he pulled away, Ikuto looked at me and smirked. My heart stopped, but Kukai dragged me into the water with him.

I just floated there on my back, wishing that I didn't know how to swim. Sure, I knew they've kissed before, but I didn't want to see it. I wanted to sink below the surface of the water, I was thing about it, when Haru landed right on my chest and asked, "What's with the water works?"

And I had decided, I sucked in my breath and dived below the surface. Why was I crying? Boy did I ever feel weak. I didn't know why them kissing had hurt me. It's not like I was in love with Amu. And even if I was, I knew I had no chance with her.

* * *

**Aw! Poor Akio! He's heartbroken, don't ya'll feel sorry for him? 'Cause, I know I do. I feel so bad making Akio have a heartbreak over Amu. Any ways, thank you for those who've been reading 'Dark Lilli'! I hope you'll continue to read and support me in making 'Dark Lilli'. Please don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Chapter Five

††Chapter Five††

I was just floating there beneath the surface. It was so calm down here. There was no rivals, no drama, no work, no mothers, and no hateful older brothers. I liked it under here, I wanted to stay under here. So I closed my eyes and relaxed, not bothering to care when water started to fill my lungs and I blacked out.

"Akio! Akio!" A voice cried. "Akio! C'mon, stay with us!"

"Akio man, get up." Another said. "We need you man."

"Yeah, who else will lead us whenever we act stupid?"

I stared coughing, water dribbling from the side of my mouth. When my eyes opened, I saw everyone around me, all of them worried. "What were you thinking Akio?!" Haru cried, burying his tiny face into my cheek.

"What're you guys all standing around for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You moron!" Ayako cried, wrapping her arms around me. "I thought we lost you."

I patted her on the back. "What happened?" I asked, still dazed.

"Dude you almost drowned." Aoi said.

"Yeah, but Kukai-Senpai realized that you weren't coming up and went to check on you. He saw you just sinking and decided to save your stupid butt." Ren said.

"All I did was close my eyes." I said, then remembering that I had lost the air I was holding in. "Sorry about that guys. I guess I caused quite a scare."

"Darn right you did." Hana said, her hands on her hips. "I thought that I'd have someone die on my clock, and I don't want that on my conscience."

"I'm sorry Hana, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to relax, I guess I relaxed a little too much."

Haru glared at me, before head butting me on the forehead. "Don't ever do that again!"

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kukai-Senpai for saving me."

"No problem Akio."

Hana helped me sit up and sighed. "Everyone go back to your fun, I've got this."

Everyone nodded and ran off, but Amu lingered at bit longer. She had tears pricking the sides of her eyes. 'I'm fine', I mouthed. She nodded and followed after Ikuto.

"Akio, honey, are you okay?" Hana asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. I think that Ayako needs some help though." I pointed to her, she was asleep.

"She cried so much, I'm not surprised that she passed out. You scared her the most Akio. Ayako thought you were gone for good."

"I get it. I won't go in the water again, I'll stay away from it."

"How about you get some rest Akio? You and Ayako can make it alone right? I need to make sure no one else decides to drown."

I laughed. "Yeah, we can."

Hana smiled and started off. "Hey Haru, why don't you go play with your little crush?" I asked.

"Eh?!" Haru blushed.

"Go play with Miki, I see Yoru about to take her over."

Haru glared and flew off at top speed. "Yoru!"

I chuckled and stood up, holding Ayako bridal style. I looked out over the ocean one last time before making my way to the hotel.

Once in my hotel room, I placed Ayako on the bed and grabbed my clothes. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It felt good to get all of sea salt out of my hair and off my skin. I jumped out and pulled on my jeans, tossing my shirt over my shoulder, since I had decided to wear a different shirt.

I grabbed my bag and opened it, pulling out my sleeveless hoodie. I pulled it on and looked over my shoulder at Ayako, she was still fast asleep. I looked outside to see the sun setting. Did it take that long to get me to open my eyes? Or did I take that long in the shower.

Shrugging, I closed the curtains, the room going dark. I flopped down on the sofa right beside the window and closed my eyes. What was wrong with me? I didn't know why I was crying, why that kiss bothered me, or why I tried to drown myself.

Was I going suicidal? No way, I wasn't ready to die. I rolled over, my back to Ayako and fell asleep once again.

The room was overly hot suddenly. I had an urge to take off my shirt and turn up the A/C. Then I looked over my shoulder, I saw Ayako curled up next to me on the sofa. She was fast asleep, with a small smile on her face.

I felt my face go warm, but I didn't move. Her eyes fluttered open and she giggled. "Akio, you look like a cherry."

"What would you look like if you woke up to this?"

"The same." She blushed.

There was a light knock on the door. "Akio! Ayako! Breakfast, Hana-San said if you're late then you miss it."

Ayako and I scrambled off the sofa and over to the door, Nagihiko standing right there in the doorway. "I guess somebody's hungry." Aoi added, popping up from behind.

"Yep, starving." Ayako smiled.

Down at breakfast, there wasn't much that happened. I didn't really speak much, Haru kept arguing with Yoru over Miki, Ikuto and Amu were together, like I said, nothing happened. I just kept poking at my food, shoving it around my plate. "Are you just going to waste your food?" Tadase asked.

I looked at the blond. "What's it to you if I do? Maybe I'm just not that hungry."

" Akio, are you okay?" Ren asked. "You look sick."

"I'm fine." I said, scooting away from the table. "I'm going for a walk."

Haru stopped in mid-sentence and looked at me with worried purple eyes. "We'll finish this later." And he followed after me.

While on the beach, Haru asked, "Akio, what's wrong?"

"Why does everyone always assume that I'm upset?"

Haru sighed. "Because I've been with you longer than anyone else, aside from your family. I know you Akio."

I groaned. "I think I have something for Amu."

"Really? Wow, I so saw that one coming."

"Wait, what?!" I stopped walking.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and I. We all called it, we all knew that you liked Amu before you realized it just now."

"Dude, so not cool!" I exclaimed.

"Well, anyways. What're you going to do now that you know?" Haru asked.

"Give up. I can't compete with Ikuto."

"Why not?! I compete with Yoru, and I reflect you remember? So that means if I fight for a girl I like that means you do too." Haru said.

"Well, I guess you're right Haru. And I hate it when you're smarter than me." I laughed.

Haru rolled his eyes. "You've got fighting spirit Akio. Time to let it show!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone coming out. "Time to fight for lo..." My hands shot up and covered Haru's mouth.

"Shut it before they hear you."

He nodded and I released. "Good luck Akio."

"Thanks man." I smiled.


	7. Chapter Six

††Chapter Six††

"Are you feeling better Akio?" Amu asked, standing over me, blocking my view of the water.

I looked up, staring into Amu's golden eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just watching everyone else."

Amu spun around on her heel and plopped down on the sand with me. "Can I join you?" She asked, I stared. I'd expect this from Ayako, but Amu? Amu looked at me and crossed her arms, acting cool. "It's not like I'm trying to be nice or anything."

I chuckled. _This girl_, I thought. "Yeah, sure you aren't."

Amu huffed and looked out at the ocean. "It's really pretty isn't it?"

I glanced at her through my black bangs. She was sitting with her knees pulled close to her chest, her chin resting on them, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and the best part? Her golden eyes were shining beautifully in the sun's rays.

_Yeah, but not a pretty as you._ I thought wistfully. How could she have went for a guy like Ikuto? He teases her, laughs at her weird reactions, and he wasn't there during her junior high and a year of high school. If I were him, I'd make her laugh, I'd never let her sorry and beat the living snot out of the ones who do, and I'd always be there for here, just like I was in junior high.

Haru's words went through my head again and I looked back out at the ocean. "Yeah, it's really pretty."

I couldn't let Ikuto bother me, if I did, I'd totally lose. My gaze moved over to where Haru was, holding one of Miki's arms, Yoru holding the other, the two giving one another death glares. I looked back at Amu.

She seemed mesmerized by the ocean. I tried hard looking away, but it seemed too hard to. Finally, Amu looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. I turned away, blushing. "Are you alright Akio? Do you feel sick?"  
I looked at her, my cheeks still burning. "Um, I'm fi-"

Amu pressed the back of her hand against my forehead, her other hand on her own head. "You're burning up Akio."

_You're touching me! That's why!_ I screamed in my thoughts. "Do you want to go inside?"

"N-no, I'm fine." I said, taking her hand in mine, trying to push it away, now that I was getting a death glare from both Ikuto and Tadase.

I guess Tadase still isn't over Amu. Amu wrenched her hand free and stood up. "Don't lie to me Akio."

"Eh?" I blinked, totally confused.

I was just fine when she wasn't touching me. "You're going inside, you've probably caught a cold."

"What?" I asked, monotone.

She grabbed my bare arm and yanked me to my feet, dragging me towards the hotel. "W-wait." I said.

_What kind of situation is this?! What is she, Ayako?_ I thought. We were heading right for Ikuto and Tadase. I hid my surprise and slight annoyance, looking at the guys coolly. As we passed by them, I smirked, giving Ikuto a pat on the back. "Stop glaring, you'll scare everyone away with that creepy face."

Ikuto kept his poker face, turning towards me, although I could totally see the annoyance in his expression. I put up a piece sign and stuck my tongue out at him. I heard a few snickers from the others.

Back at the hotel, we sat in my room, Amu in the bathroom, searching around for a thermometer of some kind. I was peering out the window, watching the sky become covered in dark clouds that threatened a storm.

"Alright, found one." Amu said, coming into the room. "Open wide."

I looked at the thermometer and shook my head, just like a child. "Open." She demanded.

"No wa-" She shoved the thermometer into my mouth.

I gagged, but kept the cold item in my mouth. She leaned in, watching the thermometer. I blushed, she was too darn close. I could even smell the strawberry shampoo that was in her hair, that's how close she was.

I could even feel her hot breath on the front on my neck. The thermometer went off. "38.3°C?" Amu asked herself. "You have a bit of a fever, maybe you should rest Akio."

I really wanted to tell her that the reason my temperature was so high was because she was causing it, that my face wasn't red due to a fever, but because I was blushing because of her. I wanted to say so many things to her, especially those three important words, I love you.

"Akio? Are you okay?" She asked, looking right into my bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Amu nodded, but there was concern in her golden eyes. I could hear Haru shouting in my head, _What're you waiting for Akio?! This is your chance, no one's around! Just go for it!_

"Well, I guess I better get going now." She said, pushing off the couch.

I watched her get up, about to leave. I didn't want her to leave. "Wait." I moved forward, grabbing her hand.

Amu looked over her shoulder, staring right at me. But when I looked into her eyes, I saw a desperate guy, and I didn't want that. I let go, holding my hands up as if surrendering. "N-never mind, I forgot what I was going to say."

"O-okay." Amu said, holding the hand I had just held. "Just text or call if you need anything."

I nodded, watching her hurry over to the door and leave. Immediately, I face palmed myself. "What have I done?"

"Ne, Akio?" Haru asked, popping up out of my hood.

"Huh?"

"You did great! I saw that move lover boy!"

I shook my head. "Didn't you see her Akio? When she held her hand it didn't look like she was disgusted, but like she liked your touch."

I turned around, shoving Haru back into my hood. "When did you even get here?"

"Um, since you and Amu left for the hotel." He said.

I sighed, tossing off my shirt and making my way for the bed. Haru climbed out of the heap of my shirt. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said, rolling over.

Haru came over and sat on my bare side. "Don't worry Akio, you'll get the girl."

"Don't you know Haru? The bad guys never get the girl, it's always the hero."

"But you're not a bad guy, or the bad guy Akio."

"No, but my family is."

Haru slid down and pulled at my cheeks. I glared. "What're you doing?"

"If you give up on everything, I'll become an X-Egg just like your rude mother wanted. Don't let her win, if anyone's the hero here, it's you. You're the one working all day and night to protect her, keeping X-Eggs in line, beating the heck out of your brothers, running a band, working a part-time job, and so much more."

I looked at Haru. "I hate it when you make sense."

"Oi, don't go all mushy on me now."

I smirked, grabbing him and giving him a noogie. "Who's going mushy now?!"

"Oi! That hurts! Akio!"

Deep down, I wondered, can I really win Amu's heart and steal her from Ikuto's grasp?


End file.
